The purpose of Core B is to provide critical support for molecular/cellular analyses, ceil and vector banking, and generation of animal-product-free reagents fbr research needs performed under the three Projects and Core C. The specific service aims of Core B are: Aim 1: To provide cellular analysis of iPS and other cell lines. Core B will be responsible for providing expertise, assistance and coordination of immunohistochemical staining for expression antigens in iPS and differentiated cell lines, and for analysis of karyotype. Aim 2: To provide molecular analysis of iPS and other cell lines. Core B will provide molecular analyses of cell lines to validate their status as IPS, primary, or differentiated cell lines. This will include gene expression profiles, promoter methylation, and microRNA analyses. The core will be responsible for confirming B-globin genotype for mutant and corrected cell lines and microsatellite fingerprint profiles. One goal is to define a molecular expression profile or signature to monitor and validate in vitro differentiation of IPS to hematopoietic precursor cells competent to repopulate bone marrow in vivo. Aim 3: To provide cell and vector banking and evaluate cells for eventual therapeutic development. In anticipation that materials produced may be transitioned to the clinic, we will establish a centralized location and database to document and maintain key ceil lines, vectors, reagents, and other ancillary materials. This will be done in conjunction with Core A. Aim 4: To engineer a human cell line to replace mouse 0P9 stromal cells used for differentiation of IPS cells into hematopoietic cell lines. One of the most effective methods used to date has employed co-culture of IPS and hES cells with the mouse stromal 0P9 cell line. Since exposure to animal derived products might introduce pathogens with potential adverse safety consequences for patients, development of a human stromal cell line to replace 0P9 will be one component of creating animal-product free processes for generating gene-corrected HSCs. Aim 5: To perform routine reprogramming of primary cell lines into IPS ceil lines for use in early stage research for projects 2 and 3. Somatic cells will be reprogrammed to IPS cells for the gene connection (Project 2) and HCS differentiation (Project 3) studies will initially be performed using retroviral vectors carrying 4 reprogramming genes (0CT4, S0X2, KLF4, and cMYC). As new reprogramming technologies are developed in Project 1 they will be applied for the generation of IPS cells.